This i love
by Dryadeh
Summary: Hay quienes piensan que el amor es algo que se mete bajo la piel sin que te des cuenta,para gritarte "¡Sorpresa, estoy aquí!" cuando menos lo esperas. Draco y Hermione hubieran pensando que eso era una tontería hasta que les pasó a ellos. Dramione.


Primero que nada, este fic es un **Draco/Hermione**. Sí, ya sé que dice que "Como hojas secas" sería el último, pero al final _Mago _me hizo prometerle que escribiría otro, así que en resumen: la firmeza con la que digo que no haré algo es proporcional a las posibilidades de que lo haga. Osea, si digo que no haré algo es más probable que lo haga que si digo que lo haré (y el desenladrillador que lo desenladrille buen desenladrillador será, porque vaya trabalenguas acabo de soltar xD). Total, que no voy a decir que este será el último dramione que escriba, porque en cualquier momento me puede dar por escribir otro. Así lo lamento por el disgusto que os causé con mi trágica despedida, para nada xD

Segundo, el fic es bastante...raro. Sigue los acontecimiento de **DH **(por lo que tiene SPOILERS) hasta que el trío dorado, Draco y Goyle salen de la Sala de los Menesteres. A partir de ahí empecé a alucinar. Por lo tanto también es un **EWE **("_Epiloghe, What epilogue?_" o en cristiano "_El epílogo no existe, son los padres_"). Alterno dos líneas temporadas: pasada y presente, dentro del año en el que sucede DH. La línea en pasado está narrada desde el punto de vista de Malfoy, el presente del de Hermione. Creo que se distinguen fácilmente, pero aviso por si acaso para que no se haga tan confuso.

Tercero, el titulo viene de la canción de mismo nobre,_ This I love_ de _Guns and Roses_, que me tiene enamorada y ha sonado de fondo mientras me peleaba con el fic (que me he peleado con él, y mucho, sobre todo con el principio y el final especialmente), así que os la recomiendo para acompañar el fanfic. La podéis encontrar en youtube.

Cuarto, tiene unas proporciones indecentes y no me acaba de convencer. Estoy oxidadísima con este pairing, así que no os esperéis gran cosa.

Y por último, el fic va en especial a _Mago _por ser la responsable última de esto, por **Noemii **que me pidió un dramione via LJ y por todas/os quienes me pedisteis que no abandonara el pairing. Por todas las que me habéis apoyado tanto con esto. Con lectoras así, ¿cómo me voy a negar a nada?

Muchísimas gracias, espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**This I Love**

-**  
**

_Hay quien dice que el amor va de grandes cosas. De princesas rescatando a príncipes de las garras de un dragón (¿o era al revés?), de amantes secretos recurriendo a las sombras, de enamorados que vencen el tiempo y la distancia. De cosas trascendentes._

_Pero hay otros que creen que el amor va de cosas pequeñas. De esa sonrisa, ese gesto inesperado o esa conversación absurda que de pronto lo cambia todo y te hace verle de otra manera. De actos sin importancia. _

_También están los que piensan que un beso dice más que mil palabras, que puede cambiarte la vida._

_Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger hubieran pensado que todo eso no era más que una sarta de tonterías. Lo habrían pensando. Lo pensaron. _

_Hasta que un beso les cambió la vida. _

-

-

-

Draco había escuchado a mucha gente gritar durante ese año. Muggles, impuros e incluso magos de sangre limpia que habían elegido el bando equivocado o habían servido mal a su señor. Había escuchado a sus propios compañeros de curso chillar bajo los Cruciatus con que los Carrow o sus propios amigos les torturaban. Incluso se había visto forzado a arrancar gritos de dolor él mismo.

Pero ninguno, ningún alarido de sufrimiento insoportable, ningún chillido desgarrador trepando por gargantas doloridas le había atravesado así.

Los gritos llegaban y desaparecían, tarde o temprano. Sin eco. Se transformaban en el silencio roto de quien ya no tiene fuerzas para chillar o en el eterno olvido de la muerte verde. Se quedaban unos segundos dentro de su mente, prologándose más de lo natural, como en una cueva vacía, pero tarde o temprano cesaban y Draco se aseguraba de bloquear esos recuerdos. No se permitía pensar en esas cosas durante el día, cuando era consciente, y tomando ciertas pociones para dormir sin sueños, había logrado no hacerlo durante las escasas horas en las que lograba descansar.

Sin embargo, los gritos de Hermione Granger fueron diferentes. Le atravesaban la piel y se le metían en los huesos, encogiendo su estómago y acelerando su pulso como si fuera él mismo el torturado. Rebotaban dentro de su cabeza en un eco insoportable, de modo que sus chillidos se mezclaban unos con otros, se fragmentaban y se entrecruzaban en distintos puntos, una y otra vez, en un horrible cántico sin final. Las manos y las rodillas le temblaban ante la horrible visión que estaba obligado a presencia en la sala de dibujo de su propia mansión.

Bellatrix torturaba a la sangre sucia con un sadismo rabioso. Greyback se había presentado en su casa unos minutos atrás, con tres prisioneros. Draco los reconoció al instante, aún desde lejos, aún a pesar de la cara deformada de Harry Potter. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger no podían acompañar a otro que no fuera él, el inseparable trío dorado.

Draco sabía que no iban a salir con vida de esa, ellos no. Ollivander seguía vivo porque podía tener información útil, Luna Lovegood únicamente porque mientras ella estuviera presa, su padre sería manejable. Pero Potter y sus amigos eran objetivos de máxima prioridad. Sus cabezas tenían precio, uno muy alto.

Sus padres le habían pedido que los reconociera, que les certificara que se trataba de ellos, y de pronto Draco se había visto obligado a responder. Por un lado, si eran ellos quienes entregaban a San Potter al Señor Tenebroso, los Malfoy recuperarían su favor. El poder, el dominio de su propia casa, la varita de su padre. La libertad, la seguridad. Dejarían de estar en la cuerda floja.

Por el otro, sabía que delatarles sería condenarles a muerte. Podía ver el ansía con el que Greyback contemplaban a Granger, su respiración fuerte y alterada y sus labios llenos de saliva anticipando el placer. Sabía cómo quedaban las víctimas del licántropo cuando éste se cansaba de jugar con sus cadáveres sangrantes y mutilados. La imagen de Granger hecha un guiñapo de carne y sangre le revolvió el estómago y le hizo sentir enfermo.

Le caían mal, sí. Un año atrás hubiera disfrutado con sus desgracias y le hubiera encantado que los expulsaran del colegio, a los tres. Adoraba hacerles la vida imposible. Burlarse de San Potter, de la Comadreja y de la Comelibros. Pero eso era algo diferente: no les deseaba la muerte.

Sin embargo, todos esperaban una respuesta. Si mentía, su familia podría salir perjudicada, si no lo hacía sería el responsable de las muertes de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio.

"_¿Son ellos, Draco? ¿Potter y sus amigos?"_

"_No lo sé, tal vez, sí. Puede ser."_

Y de pronto Potter y Weasley estaban en la celda del sótano y Hermione Granger tirada sobre el suelo del salón, retorciéndose de dolor como una cucaracha dada la vuelta. Lloraba, sacudiéndose de grito en grito, sus miembros agitándose de forma antinatural. Bellatrix, implacable, disfrutaba torturándola poco a poco mientras sostenía una espada que había arrebatado a la joven en su mano izquierda. Esa espada la había enfurecido por alguna razón.

Draco quería desaparecer, quería largarse de allí. Quería que eso parara. Los gritos de Granger amenazaban con hacerle estallar, su imagen temblorosa y encogida, su voz suplicante rota de dolor, se le grababa en las retinas, en el nervio auditivo, bajo la dermis y se reproducían una y otra vez cuando Bellatrix detenía momentáneamente la tortura de modo que para él nunca tenía fin.

Draco nunca había deseado con tantas ansías no estar en un lugar.

**o0o**

Hogwarts entero era un caos.

Hermione aún sentía que la ardía la garganta después de todo el humo que había respirado en la Sala de los Menesteres. Al menos la diadema de Ravenclaw había sido destruida. Crabbe había muerto después de intentar matarles.

Los demás (Harry, Ron, Goyle y Malfoy) estaban a salvo por el momento, pero las explosiones y hechizos sonaban cerca del lugar del pasillo en que se hallaban tirados, intentando recobrar el aliento.

Hermione miró de reojo a Malfoy y a Goyle. El primero tenía el rostro desencajado y cubierto de sudor y manchas de hollín, lo que le hacía parecer más pálido que nunca. Sus ojos grises resaltaban como pedazos de hielo en la cara ennegrecida.

Probablemente debería estar enfadada con él, probablemente deberían haberle dejado abandonado en la Sala de los Menesteres, no en vano se había quedado en Hogwarts sólo para capturar y entregar a Harry. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar que había empujado a Crabbe para que uno de los _Avadas_ que lanzó no le diera de lleno en el pecho a ella. Tampoco se le iba de la cabeza su imagen agarrando al inconsciente Goyle en lo alto de una pila de libros para escapar del fuego, cuando hubiera sido más sensato soltarle, porque su peso le desequilibraba. Y lo primero que había hecho al verse a salvo había sido preguntar por Crabbe, el mismo que le había despreciado apenas unos minutos atrás.

La cabeza le dolía demasiado en ese momento como para dedicarse a retocar su imagen mental de Malfoy. ¿Era amigo o enemigo? No sabría decirlo, pero ahora no importaba porque un rayo azulado atravesó el corredor, abriendo una enorme brecha en la pared de piedra al impactar con ella. En seguida se escucharon gritos y pasos, y todos se levantaron con rapidez, alerta.

Antes de que ninguno de los cinco pudiera pronunciar palabra, dos figuras encapuchadas, con los rostros ocultos tras máscaras de plata, aparecieron al fondo del pasillo con las varitas en alto.

—¡Corred! —gritó Harry, o tal vez Ron.

La huída fue desordenada y caótica. Hermione creía que Harry y Ron iban detrás de ella por el pasillo de la derecha, pero cuando se detuvo al escuchar los sonidos de una refriega cercana, se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas. Miró a todas partes rápidamente esperando encontrar a sus amigos, pero no había rastro de ellos y no se atrevía a gritar sus nombres por si atraía a los mortífagos sobre ella.

Estaba sola en un pasillo angosto y oscuro, rodeada de enemigos que no podía ver. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Volver atrás o seguir adelante? ¿Tomar algún camino alternativo? ¿Huir de la batalla o dirigirse a ella, a ayudar?

La última opción parecía la más correcta, así que aferró su varita con fuerza, y con pasos rápidos y silenciosos, se guió de su oído para tomar el camino más rápido hacia la escaramuza. Bajó una corta escalera que formaba un ángulo recto y moría a los pies del ancho corredor que daba a la clase de Encantamientos. Hechizos y maldiciones de todos los colores volaban por el aire en todas las direcciones. Un grupo de alumnos, Slughorn y Tonks contenían a un conjunto de mortífagos que les superaban en número. El aire estaba cargado de polvo y olor a pólvora y había escombros por todas partes. Varias de las paredes de piedra estaban agrietadas o llenas de agujeros. Había cuerpos por el suelo, y la mayoría no eran de magos adultos con túnica negra y capucha.

Hermione sintió un tirón en el estomago e intentó no mirarlos, aunque una parte de ella intentaba inconscientemente reconocer los rostros de los caídos. Intentando concentrarse en la batalla, estiró el brazo y apuntó hacia el mortífago que peleaba con Dean Thomas. Nadie la había visto llegar todavía.

—¡_Confundus_!

El hechizo de un brillante lila salió volando de su varita y le dio al mortífago enmascarado en toda la cabeza. Se tambaleó unos segundos y la máscara se le cayó al suelo revelando el rostro de un hombre con bigote y barba que a Hermione le había parecido ver cuando entraron ilegalmente en el Ministerio, unos meses atrás. Sus iris marrones se deslizaron hacia el lagrimal de los ojos, apuntando directamente a la nariz. Empezó a mecerse hacia los lados como si estuviera borracho y la mano que sostenía la varita se le aflojó de modo que ésta cayó al suelo. Dean Thomas la partió en pedazos con un rápido _Confringo_ mientras su dueño se alejaba dando tumbos y girando sobre si mismo, totalmente desorientado.

—¡Gracias, Hermione! —la saludó Dean, antes de buscar otro mortífago contra el que medirse.

La chica se unió a él, alzando la varita hacia el techo.

—¡_Cave Inicium_! —murmuró y una burbuja traslucida se generó sobre su cabeza y la envolvió junto con Dean y otros compañeros que andaban cerca, como un manto invisible en el que rebotarían la mayoría de los maleficios.

Un par de mortífagos no tardaron en poner a prueba la fuerza de su hechizo protector lanzándole al unísono dos potentes _Bombarda_ que la hicieron retroceder un par de pasos. Hermione tropezó con un montón de piedras y cayó al suelo de espaldas, pero sin molestarse en levantarse de nuevo contraatacó.

—¡_Relaskio_!

Una flecha naranja surcó el aire hacia los mortífagos. Ellos se hicieron a un lado pero el hechizo continuó su trayectoria hasta impactar con otro mago oscuro que ni siquiera se lo vio venir y que fue derribado en el acto.

Hermione aprovechó distracción de sus oponentes para incorporarse y lanzarse rápidamente tras una columna para evitar los maleficios con que respondieron a su ataque. Chocó contra la pared a tiempo de ver el fulgor de los hechizos que detuvo la barrera de piedra, tan cercanos a ella que la cegaron por unos instantes.

—¡_Desmaius_! —lanzó Tonks y un mortífago que le había hecho un corte en la cara a Katie Bell cayó al suelo inconsciente —¡Qué buena soy!

La imagen de Tonks jubilosa, moviendo la varita en el aire como una hábil directora de orquesta para disparar hechizos y maleficios con la velocidad de una ametralladora muggle fue lo último que Hermione vio. Un poderoso maleficio impactó en el techo haciendo que éste se viniera abajo, obstruyendo el pasillo con un montón de piedra en medio de una nube de polvo y arenilla. Hermione quedó un lado, mortífagos y amigos del otro.

La torre de escombros amontonados de forma irregular suponía una barrera infranqueable. Podría intentar destruirla para llegar a otro lado, a la batalla, pero eso le llevaría horas. No tenía opción, así que confiando en que todos sus compañeros estuvieran bien, decidió volver por donde había venido. No había alternativa, el pasillo en el que estaba se había convertido en un callejón sin salida. Tomó de nuevo las estrechas escaleras en ángulo recto y llegó al pasillo en el que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola. Continuaba tan desierto y oscuro como antes, pero la joven avanzó con precaución. Así llegó al corredor que daba a la Sala de los Menesteres. Sus amigos no estaban allí pero por la brecha en la pared entraban un montón de arañas negras del tamaño de perros labradores. Eran tantas que el fondo del corredor parecía un mar de aguas negras como el alquitrán, ondulándose y desplazándose con la corriente.

Ahogó un gemido y retrocedió un par de pasos todo lo sigilosamente que pudo, pero las arañas ya la habían visto y se lanzaron hacia ella, todo patas peludas y racimos de ojos brillantes, sin iris, sólo pupilas.

Hermione se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos cruciales. No es que les tuviera fobia a los insectos, pero un ejército de arañas gigantes era razón de más para sentir pánico.

—¡_Arania Exumai_!

Un rayo negro pasó junto a Hermione y golpeó a dos arañas de la primera fila que volaron en el aire y cayeron al suelo con las patas hacia arriba, quedándose inmóviles. Sus compañeras dudaron un instante, justo el momento que la joven aprovechó para mirar hacia atrás, agradecida, y encontrarse a quien menos esperaba.

Draco Malfoy, con la varita en alto y gesto frío. Su rostro ya no estaba tan lleno de hollín, como si lo hubiera restregado contra las mangas de su túnica. El pelo rubio le caía sobre la frente, lleno de polvo y trocitos de piedra, y su ropa tenía pinta de haber sobrevivido a un largo paseo por los suelos. Pero estaba de una pieza.

—¿Sabes, Granger?—dijo con tono irónico —No me vendría mal ayuda.

**o0o**

"_¡No es la auténtica espada! ¡Es una copia, sólo una copia!"_

"_¡Draco, vuelve a traer al duende, él puede decirnos si la espada es auténtica o no!__"_

Draco obedeció prontamente a pesar de la sensación de náuseas que le trepaba por la garganta. Agradecía la posibilidad de no tener que seguir contemplando el terrible espectáculo, que le había mantenido paralizado en un rincón como si le hubieran echado un _Petrificus Totalus_.

Se dirigió a la puerta del sótano y empujó con fuerza para abrirla, bajando a continuación por las escaleras en penumbra. Se movía todo lo rápido que podía, teniendo en cuenta que se sentía mareado y tembloroso. Que los gritos la chica hubieran dejado de perforarle el cráneo, ayudaba.

No tuvo problemas para sacar al duende Griphook de la celda y lo agradeció porque tenía los nervios tan de punta que podría cometer cualquier disparate si le presionaban más. Potter, Weasley y la pirada de Lovegood se habían mantenido quietos y dóciles, pero le miraron de una manera que añadió un ingrediente más al cóctel que se agitaba dentro de su estómago.

"_Ayúdala, sálvala. Por favor, haz algo_".

Draco rompió el contacto visual y se alejó con el duende. ¿Ayudarla? ¿Cómo? ¿No se daban cuenta de que él no tenía ninguna posibilidad? ¿De que era la mascota de los mortífago y el Lord Oscuro? Y si la jodía, las consecuencias no serían sólo para él, también para sus padres.

Apartando esas ideas de su cabeza, guió a Griphook a las escaleras, pero éste estaba tan herido y débil que tuvo que arrastrarle peldaño a peldaño. El duende no pesaba demasiado pero era tan diminuto que Draco tenía que encobarse para ayudarle, lo cual ralentizaba la marcha. Y eso era malo porque le daba demasiado tiempo a pensar. Su cerebro bullía de actividad, superponiendo las imágenes de Granger tirada en el suelo a las de Potter, Weasley y Lovegood.

Él no podía, no lo entendían…No podía.

Pero si no la salvaba él, nadie lo haría. Si el duende confirmaba que la espada que habían traído los Gryffindors era una copia de la que estaba en Gringotts, Bellatrix dejaría de torturarla. Pero, ¿y Greyback? Su tía le entregaría a Granger en cuanto dejara de serle útil.

Quizás podría persuadir a sus padres para que echaran al licántropo de Malfoy Manor, o a lo mejor lograría disuadir a Bellatrix de que sería conveniente encerrar a Granger porque podría servirles de algo en el futuro. En cualquier caso, si no lo intentaba ella acabaría muerta de todos modos.

Quizás, pero lo más fácil era que por intentar salvarla, sólo consiguiera con unos cuantos cardenales. Granger no era asunto suyo.

En ese momento escuchó otro grito de la joven. Se elevó alto, límpido y agudo, hasta que se rompió en una sucesión de sollozos bajos y roncos. Bellatrix había vuelto a torturarla por simple diversión.

Draco sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Subió al duende un par de escalones por encima de él para poder mirarle a la cara y hablarle cerca del oído. Nadie debía oírles.

—Escúchame bien, retaco —le susurró con asperaza. Se detuvo un instante. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Estaba seguro? No. Estaba acojonado, pero debía elegir entre sobreponerse a su miedo o añadir la muerte del ratón de biblioteca a su ya de por sí atormentada conciencia –esa que siempre pensó que los Malfoy no tenían. A veces ni el dinero puede librarte de eso-. Tomó aire y la mandíbula se le puso rígida, como si intentara impedirle hablar, cometer una locura.

—Vas a decirle a Bellatrix que esa espada es falsa —articuló, despacio, las palabras arrastrándose entre sus dientes apretados.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el duende, sus ojillos oscuros sosteniéndole la mirada casi con desafío.

Draco cerró con fuerza la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de Griphook, presionándole los huesos con suficiente fuerza para dañarle.

—Porque sabes lo que te conviene.

Y cuando llegó el momento, Griphook, el duende, mintió. Dijo que la espada era falsa.

**o0o**

Hermione no supo que responder, así que actuó e imitó el hechizo de Malfoy.

—¡_Arania Exumai_! —gritó. Entre los dos, lograron paralizar a al menos media docena de arañas pero por cada una de las caídas, aparecían tres nuevas por la brecha de la pared. Algunas de ellas eran enormes, doblando a sus compañeras. Pasaban por encima de las arañas inmóviles, golpeando el suelo con sus innumerables patas peludas y haciendo chocar los apéndices puntiagudos con los que destrozaban a sus víctimas o les inoculaban su veneno.

Malfoy y ella se veían obligados a retroceder paso a paso para mantener las distancias, y aunque lanzaban un hechizo tras otro, no era suficiente. Los arácnidos les ganaban terreno, emitiendo unos desagradables y agudos sonidos hambrientos.

—No podremos aguantar así —observó Hermione disparando otro _Arania Exumai_ con un movimiento de varita.

—No me digas —replicó Malfoy con ironía, su rostro estaba perlado de sudor y de nuevo tenía esa tonalidad pálida y enfermiza —¿Alguna idea para salvar nuestro trasero?

Hermione recordó lo que había pasado en el pasillo del nivel inferior. Si lograban destrozar el techo, los escombros podrían aplastar a las arañas o por lo menos impedir que avanzaran hacia ellos. Echar a correr estaba descartado, las arañas les superaban en velocidad y si dejaban de atacarlas, les alcanzarían en cuestión de segundos.

La joven se aproximó a Malfoy y le agarró el antebrazo de manera automática. Él se estremeció ligeramente y la miró a los ojos con fijeza, de una manera que hizo que ella retirara la mano.

—Yo… bueno, de hecho, sí que tengo una idea —Hermione lanzó otro hechizo certero antes de continuar y volvió a mirarle —Apunta conmigo al techo, lancemos un _Bombarda Maxima_ conjunto.

—¿Has perdido el juicio, Granger? Se nos caerá encima.

—No si somos rápidos —Hermione abrió una puerta que había a su izquierda. Daba a una clase llena de pupitres, pero desierta por lo demás. Malfoy le echó un breve vistazo y después la miró a ella como si hubiera perdido la chaveta —Confía en mí. Lanzaremos el hechizo y nos meteremos dentro, ¿de acuerdo?

Malfoy no parecía estar de acuerdo en absoluto, pero Hermione no le prestó atención. No tenían mucho tiempo.

—¡Ahora! —ordenó y los dos apuntaron al techo de piedra y gritaron a la vez —¡_Bombarda Maxima_!

Ambos potentes hechizos se elevaron en la misma dirección, casi rozándose, para impactar de lleno con el techo. No se pararon a comprobar sus efectos, de pronto Hermione sintió la mano de Malfoy en su cintura y los dos saltaron hacia un lado, arrojándose dentro del aula. Cayeron primero encima de un pupitre y luego al suelo, Hermione sobre el brazo del chico.

Se quedaron quietos y doloridos unos segundos, removiéndose ligeramente para tratar de aliviarse. El brazo del chico se le clavaba en la espalda y tenerlo tan cerca era cuando menos _raro_, pero él no parecía tener prisa por apartarse de ella. Lo cual, también era bastante _raro_.

De cualquier modo, no pudo meditar demasiado sobre el tema porque una araña se apareció bajo el marco de la puerta.

Hermione fue más rápida.

—¡_Arania Exumai_! —bramó y la araña salió disparada hacia atrás y chocó contra la pared del fondo, inmóvil.

—¡_Expulso_! —lanzó Malfoy apuntando a una silla. Ésta se elevó en el aire y a un movimiento de varita del joven voló hacia la puerta, cerrándola.

—¡_Duro_! —Hermione aseguró la puerta volviéndola de piedra.

Los dos se permitieron respirar hondamente entonces, más relajados. Habían ganado una pequeña tregua, y en principio, estarían a salvo en esa clase por un tiempo. A salvo pero…

—Genial, ahora estamos aquí encerrados —se quejó Malfoy.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada asesina y se apartó de él, levantándose.

—No oí que tuvieras una idea mejor.

Malfoy se sentó, apoyando parte de su peso sobre las manos. Cruzó las largas piernas a la altura de los tobillos, con un gesto elegante.

—Las ideas mejores requieren pensar —señaló, arrastrando las palabras como siempre.

Había estado a punto de morir varias veces ese día, pero cuando se recuperaba del susto inicial, Malfoy volvía a ser el de siempre. Puede que un poco menos desagradable, quizás algo inseguro bajo las capas de sarcasmo, pero Draco Malfoy a fin de cuentas.

Hermione decidió ignorarle y caminó entre las hileras de pupitres hacia las ventanas. Quería saber qué estaba sucediendo fuera y por otro lado, no le apetecía pensar en la razón de que Malfoy la hubiera ayudado contra el ejército de arañas. Podría haberse largado y dejarla allí, que a nadie le hubiera extrañado.

Abrió una de ella y el aire fresco de la noche le lamió el rostro, revitalizándola ligeramente. El momentáneo placer no el duró demasiado al darse cuenta de que la batalla también se libraba en los terrenos. Había arañas y gigantes por todas partes, y el pobre Grawp se enfrentaba a ellos. Nunca pensó que le parecería pequeño, pero comparado con sus congéneres lo era. Sólo el tamaño que las arañas tenían en proporción a su lado, le recordaban que él también era un gigante.

—¿Qué pasa ahí fuera? —preguntó una voz tras su nuca. Hermione se estremeció ligeramente, sobresaltada por la cercanía de Malfoy. Estaba justo detrás de ella, muy cerca. No se tocaban pero ahora que sabía que estaba ahí, era muy consciente de su presencia.

—Júzgalo por ti mismo —murmuró, incómoda. Intentó apartarse de la ventana y rodear a Malfoy, pero él la sujetó por la muñeca cuando pasó por su lado.

Hermione se detuvo con los ojos muy abiertos. No recordaba que la hubiera tocado voluntariamente nunca. Al menos antes de ese día.

A pesar de las cosas que había visto ese 3 de Mayo, el comportamiento de Malfoy era lo que le resultaba más increíble.

—¿Qué…

—Estás sangrando —dijo él, con los ojos fijos a la altura de su cuello. No la soltó, sus largos dedos siguieron rodeándole la muñeca casi con amabilidad, pero firmes, sino que se acercó más a ella. Hermione se tensó, desconcertada y alerta. No quería que él se acercara tanto, le daba igual que fuera porque estaba sangrando.

Sin embargo, él ignoró el mensaje que la joven le enviaba con su cuerpo y acercó su otra mano hasta su cuello. Hermione sintió las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose sobre la piel, y rígida como estaba, no fue capaz de moverse, ni para facilitarle el acceso ni para apartarse.

Simplemente estaba tan sorprendida que casi no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Los dedos de Malfoy estaban fríos pero su tacto era agradable, le aliviaba un poco la piel dolorida.

—Yo…

—Shhhh —Malfoy le mandó callar llevándose un dedo a los labios. La habitación estaba a oscuras, tan sólo alumbrada por la claridad de la noche que se colaba por la ventana, de modo que el rostro del chico quedaba lleno de sombras. Bajo los ojos, junto a la nariz, proyectándose sobre su pecho. La tonalidad gris de sus ojos tenía un toque plateado en esa semioscuridad, como los ojos de un gato. Un gato misterioso y fascinante.

Hermione no pudo dejar de mirarle hasta que él retiró el dedo de sus labios y bajó la mano. Casi dio un respingo cuando le vio tomar la varita y apuntarle al cuello.

—No hace falta que… —murmuró al comprender sus intenciones, pero Draco la sujetó con más fuerza por la muñeca para impedir que se moviera.

—_Episkey_ —dijo él en un susurro denso.

Un leve chorro de luz blanca brotó de su varita y lamió el cuello de Hermione, reparando el tejido herido y haciendo desaparecer la sangre.

Se sintió aliviada cuando la luz desapareció y se supo curada. Confiaba en que eso pusiera fin a esa escena tan turbadora como extraña, pero Malfoy permaneció en la misma postura, sin soltarla, tan sólo contemplándola fijamente. Era para volverse loca.

Quizás fuera una impresión óptica de movimiento debido a la falta de luz, pero a Hermione le dio la sensación de que el chico se estaba inclinando poco a poco hacia ella sin romper ni por un segundo el contacto visual. Fue evidente que se acercaba cuando sus rostros estuvieron casi a la misma altura. Hermione ni siquiera se atrevía a parpadear, él tampoco lo hacía.

—Malfoy —murmuró ella retrocediendo un paso, hasta dar con la ventana abierta —¿Qué haces?

—No lo sé —replicó él.

Entonces la besó.

**o0o**

Debería haber tenido pesadillas con sus propios gritos o con los de sus padres, después de que el Señor Oscuro llegara la Mansión Malfoy para recibir la noticia de que habían tenido a Harry Potter en la casa y lo había dejado escapar estúpidamente.

Les torturó durante horas, sobre todo a Lucius y a Bellatrix. Greyback y sus compinches huyeron antes de que hiciera acto de presencia, al ver el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas, y a su madre y a él no les prestó tanta atención. A ella por no ser mortífaga, a él por la sencilla razón de que le creía tan inútil que siendo el último de la cadena de mando no tenía responsabilidad ninguna en lo que había sucedido.

El resto de sus vacaciones de Pascua fueron terribles. Lucius quedó tan grave por las torturas de su Señor que Narcissa temió por su vida y pasó los días junto a su cama, cuidándole y velando su atormentado sueño. Bellatrix era arena de otro costal. El dolor físico no le importaba, se sentía más torturada por haber fallado a su Señor, por sus palabras despectivas más que por sus terribles _cruciatus_. Se movía por la casa hecha una furia, jurando venganza y gritando órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

Decía que cuando capturara a Potter se lo dejaría al Lord pero que la sangre sucia sería cosa suya y que cuando acabara con ella la dejaría peor que el propio cobarde de Greyback.

Draco pasó los días solo, encerrado en su habitación y contando los minutos para regresar a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, la soledad y la ociosidad le dejaban mucho tiempo para pensar.

Cuando cerraba los ojos veía a Granger tirada en el suelo de su salón y cuando trataba de conciliar el sueño, eran los gritos de la chica los que alteraban su vigilia.

El Salón de dibujo se había convertido en un lugar prohibido. Para los demás por ser la zona cero de la catástrofe, para Draco porque no podía estar allí sin visualizar a la chica sacudiéndose como una muñeca movida por crueles e invisibles hilos.

Comenzó a obsesionarse con lo ocurrido. A soñar con ello, incluso a pesar de las pociones que se tomaba para evadir las pesadillas. La veía en el suelo de su propia habitación, sobre su alfombra de Aubusson, retorciéndose de dolor y con los ojos clavados en él, culpándole.

"_No me salvaste_" le decía, con el rostro desencajado por el sufrimiento "_Me hubieras dejado morir sin hacer nada_".

Draco no comprendía por qué lo sucedido con Granger le había marcado tanto. Habían matado a gente delante de sus propios ojos, habían torturado a otros en su presencia, y en cambio era ese hecho el que más le había sobrecogido.

Quizás porque era alguien conocida. Las personas que había visto morir eran desconocidos o prácticamente extraños. También había visto a compañeros de clase siendo torturados, pero entonces había sabido que era un simple castigo, un correctivo que en ningún caso se alargaría hasta causar la muerte.

Aún así, ninguna de esas explicaciones le resultaba satisfactoria. Por eso acogió el regreso a Hogwarts con verdadero alivio, confiando en alejar esos recuerdos tan incómodos de su mente.

Sin embargo, la sensación de que al colegio le faltaba algo, de que estaba _vacío_ a pesar de los alumnos, profesores y elfos domésticos, se acrecentó.

Cuando entraba en su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, se dio cuenta de que miraba automáticamente hacia el pupitre que otrora hubiera ocupado Hermione Granger. Estaba desocupado, igual que la parte de la mesa de Gryffindor donde solía sentarse en el pasado. Sabía que no la encontraría allí (era absurdo) pero había adquirido esa costumbre con los años y ni siquiera en esa época que parecía a años luz de sus otros años en la escuela era capaz de evitarlo.

Se volvió aún más taciturno y solitario, si eso era posible. Apenas hablaba con Crabbe y Goyle (es cierto que nunca habían sido grandes conversadores, pero sabían escuchar. O por lo menos fingían hacerlo) ni con la mayoría de los compañeros de su casa, qué decir de los de los de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff.

Al contrario que a muchos Slytherin, que el Señor Oscuro estuviera ganando la guerra y que Hogwarts fuera otro de sus feudos en el que los Slytherin habían adquirido muchas más licencias que las otras casas, no le llenaba de alegría. Es más, se sentía más desdichado que nunca antes.

Empezó a prestar atención a la escasa información disponible sobre el Harry Potter, porque sabía que estuviera donde estuviera, Granger estaría con él. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los rumores eran tan fantasiosos que Draco los descartó (se hablaba de que había viajado a Rumanía a convocar un ejército de Dragones con los que vencer a Lord Voldemort o de que se estaba iniciando en la magia negra para ser un oponente poderoso de quien no debe ser nombrado).

Evitaba cuidadosamente el sacar conclusiones de esa apatía extraña y de la ridícula preocupación que sentía por el bienestar de la chica.

Se decía a sí mismo que estaba perdiendo la cabeza a causa de la presión a la que él y su familia estaban sometidos.

Y sin embargo, cuando ese 3 de Mayo supo que Harry Potter estaba en el castillo (lo cual forzosamente debía significar que Hermione Granger también) decidió quedarse en la batalla final, en lugar de ser evacuado a un lugar seguro.

Se dijo que lo hacía para capturar a Potter y entregarlo al Lord Tenebroso, recuperando así la posición de su familia. Pero en el fondo, cuando entró en la Sala de los menesteres y el corazón le dio un vuelco, supo que lo hacía por ella.

Sólo por ella.

**o0o**

Malfoy le tocó la mejilla con una mano temblorosa sin soltarle la muñeca. Fueron sólo dos segundos de una exploración débil e irregular de su piel, antes de que le cubriera la boca de modo que la mano del chico en su mejilla dejó de ser importante para Hermione.

Fue algo tan suave que la desarmó, más como el contacto tímido de un primer beso que como el tipo de beso que hubiera esperado de alguien como él (posesivo, rudo, rápido). Podía sentir cómo le temblaban los dedos que acunaban cohibidamente su mejilla y especialmente los que rodeaban su muñeca, así como la tensión de su cuerpo cerniéndose sobre el suyo. Separó los labios y la besó, lento y tierno en la boca apretada, humedeciéndola con la suave fricción.

Duró unos segundos, si es el que el tiempo había seguido corriendo ante un suceso como ese. Después Malfoy se apartó y por primera vez, a pesar de su altura, a Hermione sus movimientos le parecieron torpes. Se quedó quieto a unos centímetros de ella, sin erguirse por completo, como si estuviera esperando algo para reiniciar el beso.

Ya no estaba simplemente pálido, estaba casi azul. Parecía estar siendo sacudido por violentas emociones, vulnerable. A Hermione le dio la impresión de que cualquier cosa que le hubiera dicho en ese momento, sólo en ese momento, podría haberle hecho daño.

Fue una sensación extraña e inclasificable, como la que notaba en los labios. Era como si la hubieran sumergido en un mundo desconocido donde no se aplicaban las leyes de la física ni la lógica conocidas.

Draco Malfoy acababa de besarla. Dra-co-Mal-foy.

Hermione era de esas personas que siempre creía saber qué haría o qué debería hacer en determinadas circunstancias. Es más, era de ese tipo de personas que creía saber lo que todos harían o deberían hacer en dichas circunstancias.

Sin embargo, su cerebro estaba desconectado. La situación era tan inaudita que nada de lo que hubiera leído o experimentado antes le indicaba cómo debía actuar. En otras palabras: estaba a ciegas.

Había escuchado a sus amigos decir en más de una ocasión que las mujeres no sabían lo que querían. Hermione lo consideraba un tópico sin fundamento y demasiado simplista. Ella siempre tenía claro lo que quería hacer. Siempre hasta ese momento.

También había oído, cuando prestaba atención a las conversaciones de Lavender y Parvati, que a veces hacían cosas sin saber por qué, algo que, por descantado, Hermione siempre había considerado absurdo. Le resultaba incomprensible que alguien le preguntara por qué había hecho tal o cual cosa y ella no pudiera esgrimir un motivo razonable.

No obstante, en el futuro, si alguien le preguntara por qué sujetó a Malfoy por el cuello de la túnica, por qué se puso de puntillas y sobre todo, por qué le devolvió el beso, tendría que responder con un flagrante "_No lo sé_". Un "_no lo sé_" que debería ir seguido de un avergonzado "_pero me da igual_".

Porque la verdad es que en ese momento no le importaban los porqués. Sólo le importaba cómo Draco se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella y la agarró por la cintura, cómo se fueron un poco para atrás hasta que dieron con la ventana. Cómo separó los labios pensando _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_" pero olvidó todos sus miramientos cuando él le deslizó la lengua en la boca.

No fue un beso de película, de labios abriéndose y cerrándose a la vez y de lenguas encontrándose a la primera. Fue algo más confuso, más inseguro e infinitamente más trascendental. No fue el beso de la heroína y el héroe (¿eso eran ellos, en todo caso?) al final del film cuando han acabado con todos los malos y sobrevivido inexplicablemente. Sino que fue la puerta que se abre a algo, un suspiro en sus bocas, una sacudida en el estomago.

Un golpe que hizo temblar la habitación. No, eso no fueron ellos. Las arañas habían logrado llegar hasta la clase en la que estaban encerrados, por mucho que a Hermione la pareciera imposible que el mundo fuera de ese aula siguiera existiendo.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, sorprendidos, asustados y, por qué no, incómodos. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo se suponía que debían comportarse ahora, dónde les dejaba ese beso. Lo que sí sabían era que tenían que salir de ahí.

—¡_Reparo_! —Draco lanzó un rayo azul hacia la puerta de piedra que hizo desaparecer las grietas que las embestidas de las arañas habían creado. Sin embargo, no sirvió de mucho porque la puerta de roca volvió a agrietarse en el siguiente embate.

—Así no aguantaremos mucho —dijo Hermione con tono eficiente, para intentar maquillar el ardor en sus mejillas. Se dirigió hacia los pupitres que había más cerca y comenzó a apartarlos hacia un lado.

—¿Qué haces? —Malfoy la siguió sin dejar de reparar la puerta cada pocos segundos.

—Necesito despejar el suelo. Sé cómo sacarnos de aquí.

Malfoy captó su plan en el acto y la ayudó a hacer a un lado las mesas y las sillas con rapidez. En unos pocos segundos habían despejado unos dos metros cuadrados de suelo de piedra. Hermione apartó a Malfoy con un brazo (no se atrevió a mirarle cuando le tocó) y apuntó al suelo su varita.

—¡_Deprimo_! —gritó.

Con un crujido el suelo que se extendía ante ellos se vino abajo como si algo lo estuviera absorbiendo piedra a piedra. Malfoy y Hermione retrocedieron y se pegaron a la pared para evitar caer por el enorme agujero que se creó, mientras las arañas o lo que fuera que había en el pasillo no cejaba en su intento de destruir la puerta.

—¡Vamos! —en movimiento tan precipitado como natural, Hermione cogió la mano de Malfoy para saltar con él. Él se quedó quieto unos instantes, como sorprendido, pero luego la retuvo a su lado.

—Espera —le dijo —¿Es qué quieres partirte las piernas? —le preguntó cuando Hermione le miró sin comprender. Entonces se asomó al agujero y movió la varita en el aire apuntándola al piso inferior —¡_Esponjificación_!

Una esponjosa baldosa de color rosado se extendió por el suelo de la planta de abajo, como una colchoneta transparente. Entonces, Draco y Hermione se miraron, y apretándose con fuerza la mano, saltaron.

**o0o**

El verano que siguió a la guerra mágica fue muy agitado. Hogwarts fue reconstruido con la ayuda de alumnos y profesores, Kingsley fue nombrado nuevo ministro de Magia y se constituyó un tribunal especial para juzgar a todos aquellos que habían colaborado con el Lord Voldemort.

Los Malfoy no se libraron del juicio, ellos menos que nadie, sin embargo después de que varias personas, entre ellas el niño que vivió, hubieran justificado a favor de la familia, los tres evitaron Azkaban en unas votaciones muy reñidas.

Hermione había visto a Draco en el juicio, serio y silencioso. Ni una vez levantó la vista de la punta de sus zapatos, ni la miró. Sin embargo, eso le proporcionó la oportunidad de observarle a él y recordar por millonésima vez todo lo que había sucedido el día de la última batalla. Después de escapar de esa clase del tercer piso se encontraron con que los mortífagos se retiraban del castillo tras el ultimátum final de Lord Voldemort. Se separaron, Draco fue a buscar a su familia y Hermione a sus amigos, y no volvieron a hablar más desde entonces.

Hogwarts volvió a abrir sus puertas el 1 de Septiembre bajo el mandato de Minerva McGonagall, sin embargo, las cosas en el colegio también cambiaron y debido a que por la guerra no se celebraron los TIMOS ni los EXTASIS del curso anterior, los alumnos de quinto y séptimo que quisieran completar sus estudios debían repetir. A ellos se les sumaron todos los estudiantes que tuvieron que dejar el curso a la mitad como Dean Thomas o Luna Lovegood, y aquellos que ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de empezarlo como Hermione.

Ella decidió regresar a Hogwarts y hacer sus EXTASIS, mientras Harry y Ron se dedicaron a iniciar sus carreras profesionales. Draco Malfoy optó por repetir séptimo curso para completar su formación mágica.

No eran buenos tiempos para los Slytherin, menos para aquellos que habían estado directamente relacionados con el Señor Oscuro y sus servidores. Y aunque tal vez los tribunales hubieran perdonado a los Malfoy, no todos los alumnos estaban igual de dispuestos a hacerlos.

Incluso dentro de la propia casa de las serpientes había divisiones entre quienes habían simpatizado con Voldemort y quienes no lo habían hecho. Eso se traducía en alumnos de escudo verde solitarios en sus pupitres dobles, pues nadie quería sentarse con ellos. Draco Malfoy era uno de esos estudiantes.

Durante los primeros días de curso, Hermione se dedicó a observarle, comiendo a solas en una esquina de la mesa de Slytherin, ignorando deliberadamente al resto de la escuela. Apenas hablaba con nadie aunque pocos eran los que le hablaban a él. Ya no iba por ahí con esos aires de ser el dueño del mundo y se parecía más a un ermitaño que al antiguo Malfoy. La palidez casi enfermiza de su rostro durante el año anterior persistía y tenía ojeras azuladas.

A veces la miraba furtivamente o de forma casual. En ocasiones apartaba la vista al verse descubierto, en otras mantenía el contacto visual con una intensidad que abrumaba a Hermione. Quería hablar con él, pero no tenía muy claro qué se suponía que debía decirle.

Sin embargo, la gente no se besaba y actuaba después como si ni siquiera se conocieran. O puede que sí, pero ella no quería hacerlo.

Por eso, cuando entró en el aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, la primera clase que compartía con Slytherin, y le vio sentado a solas en un pupitre de la última fila, con la mirada perdida y una expresión casi triste, ignoró la llamada de Ginny, que le había guardado un sitio, y se dirigió hacia Draco Malfoy.

Él tardó unos segundos en percatarse de su presencia, inmóvil junto al asiento libre. La miró con sorpresa e inmediatamente se sentó erguido en la silla (antes estaba sentado en el borde, con la espalda curvada y las piernas estiradas en toda su largura).

—Hola —dijo, precavido.

—Hola —respondió Hermione.

Se suponía que debería decirle algo más que "_Hola_", pero por más que se exprimía el cerebro, sólo conseguía quedarse parada allí, como una boba, sin decir palabra.

—¿Querías…algo? —preguntó él al ver que no hablaba. Su tono era educado pero Hermione podía ver que se sentía incómodo y expectante. Probablemente era la conversación más rara que había tenido en mucho tiempo, si es que a eso se le podía llamar conversación. Y había que tener en cuenta que eran pocas las veces que habían hablado en lugar de discutir. Conversar como las personas normales era algo nuevo para ellos.

—¿Está libre? —barbotó ella con torpeza, señalando la silla vacía junto a él. Le pareció escuchar el murmullo asombrado de Ginny al fondo, pero lo ignoró y se concentró en Malfoy. Bueno, en el hombro de Malfoy, pero seguía siendo él.

—Sí —escuchó su voz, un poco ronca, y entonces se atrevió a mirarle. Parecía tan sorprendido como debía de estarlo ella.

Hermione se sentó con cierta brusquedad y dejó su mochila en el suelo. Podía sentir cómo él la miraba de reojo, pero no se atrevió a devolverle la mirada. Simplemente se concentró en la pizarra deseando que la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras hiciera acto de presencia cuanto antes, para pretender que era normal que Hermione Granger compartiera mesa con Draco Malfoy. Lo cual no era muy sencillo teniendo en cuenta que media clase les miraba y cuchicheaba.

Sin embargo, Hermione ignoró estoicamente a todo el mundo y puso su libro y sus enseres sobre la mesa, junto a los de chico. Al terminar, dejó la mano sobre la superficie, sujetando laxamente su pluma.

Cuando la profesora hizo acto de presencia, les ordenó abrir el libro. Ambos obedecieron y de manera _casual_, la mano de Draco rozó la de Hermione y se quedó ahí, sus dorsos en contacto. Permanecieron así toda la clase, fingiendo no darse cuenta de que se estaban tocando, extrañamente rígidos y utilizando la mano que no tocaba la del otro cada vez que necesitaban pasar página.

Se quedaron muy quietos cuando la hora finalizó, y sólo cuando Ginny lanzó a Hermione una mirada interrogante, ella apartó la mano y se puso a recoger sus cosas con torpeza. Sin embargo, la pelirroja decidió esperarla fuera y para cuando Hermione y sus temblorosas manos lograron meter todo en la mochila, Draco y ella estaba a solas en el aula.

Le miró por el rabillo del ojo un instante, luego miró al frente, tomó aire y se levantó sin decir nada. Se sentía bastante ridícula y nerviosa, así que su único plan inmediato era marcharse rápidamente para terminar con la incómoda situación. Sin embargo, cuando se echó la mochila al hombro y dio un paso para salir, Draco la llamó.

—Hermione.

Ella se volvió y le miró. No entendía porque se le había acelerado el pulso al oírle llamarla por su nombre. No Granger, _Hermione_.

—¿Sí? —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Mañana… —comenzó él con voz rasposa. Carraspeó y puso la espalda recta en la silla, rehuyendo su mirada — ¿Te sentarás conmigo mañana?

Hermione le observó fijamente.

¿Compartir pupitre con Draco Malfoy al día siguiente (todos los días)? ¿Con el ex-mortífago e hijo de ex-mortífago? ¿Sentarse con el ególatra y elitista slytherin? ¿Con un paria de la sociedad de postguerra?

¿Quería eso ella, Hermione Granger, inseparable amiga del niño-que-vivió, hija de muggles y orgullosa de ello?

—Sí —dijo sencillamente.

-

_Hay quien cree en el amor a primera vista, quien cree que cuando encuentras a _esa_ persona, sencillamente lo sabes. Pero otros piensan que es algo que se te mete bajo la piel sin que te des cuenta. Algo silencioso y lento, que se va colando dentro de ti, haciéndose hueco y acomodándose para que, una vez esté bien cebado y calentito, te grite "_Sorpresa, ¡estoy aquí!_"._

_Y es entonces, justo entonces, cuando las cosas intrascendentes se vuelven trascendentes._

_

* * *

_

Os dije que era muy raro. _Mago _me pidió que hubiera batalla de por medio y yo desde que leí DH me emocioné estúpidamente cuando Draco no quiso reconocer a Hermione y cia a la primera, y cuando en la Sala de los Menesteres quiso impedir que Crabbe les matara (yo veía Dramione por todas partes, qué queréis), así que lo junté todo y esta cosa tan extraña me ha salido. Quería dejar un final abierto pero que dé esperanzas y muchas cosas a entender.

Espero, de verdad, que os haya gustado. Hace tanto que no escribí de este pairing que me siento como si fuera mi primer dramione xD

Como siempre, si lo habéis leído os agradecería mucho que me dejaráis un review. Contestaré, aunque sea tarde, e incluso puede que dos veces porque con el nuevo sistema puedes responder varias veces al mismo review, y yo soy tan desastrosa que nunca sé cuando lo he hecho o no xD ¡Gracias de antemano!

Va con todo mi cariño,

**Dry**.


End file.
